Love story
by Nerdy J Fics
Summary: Written for the Houses Competition. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Love Story.


**Love Story**

 **Gryffindor**

 **When we first met, you were younger/ flashbacks/wedding ring**

 **Bonus story**

 **Word count 354**

 **Disclaimer Not mine. Rowling's and Swift's.**

* * *

Draco held her hand, pressing his lips to it softly. Hermione blushed, while he smirked. He knew she was never going to get used to that. Why else would he do it? The pair walked silently, hand in hand, until they reached a bench and sat down together.

"Tell me our story," Hermione murmured, leaning into him. "From the beginning."

Draco smiled down at her.

"When we first met, you were younger..."

* * *

"Give it back, Malfoy," the girl said, cool as can be.

The boy, blonde hair slicked back, smirked, holding the Charms textbook up out of her reach.

"What's wrong, Granger? Having trouble reaching something?" He mocked.

The smaller girl narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"Very mature."

Whipping her wand out, Hermione murmured a quick, "Wingardium Leviosa," causing the book to slip from between Draco's bony fingers and float out of his reach as well.

While he was startled, she released the textbook, catching it nearly as it fell.

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes, elbowing her fiance in the ribs.

"I hope you mean we were both younger? I'm older than you, you prick."

"Whatever."

"Besides, I didn't mean back then. We were stupid kids back then. I meant from where the story _really_ starts."

He glared down at her head.

"Then be more specific, woman!"

Hermione elbowed him again, snuggling further into his side.

"Clearly you can't do our story justice."

"And you can?"

"Yes. Close your eyes. Let the flashbacks start. You can chime in if you want to."

* * *

It was the Yule Ball. Everyone fourth-year and up was excited as can be, while all the younger years who weren't invited were highly jealous.

Hermione stood a bit off to the side. Victor was talking to some friends of his from Durmstrang, and she wasn't exactly interested in hearing _more_ about Quidditch.

"Granger?"

She turned, honestly surprised to hear his voice... No, surprised to hear his voice in that _tone_ is more like it. Draco sounded disbelieving, rather than snobby as per usual. He was looking rather dashing in his dark dress robes, and Hermione had to admit, grudgingly, mind you, that he was becoming more attractive by the year.

Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.

He made his way past the people separating them, his face still untrained.

The tall boy stood directly in front of her, practically close enough to kis- touch! For some unknown reason, Hermione didn't draw her wand. Maybe it was the look of confusion and conflict so easily spread across Malfoy's face.

"Hello," he said simply, almost _awkwardly._ Draco Malfoy, awkward!

Hermione studied his face, the same conflict painted across her features. What was wrong with them? Why were they behaving like normal, civilized people towards each other, when usually they were anything but that.

"Hello," she responded, eyes darting between his.

"You, uh..."

"Um..."

"You look decent, Granger," he finally finished.

Hermione nodded firmly.

"As do you."

The two stood, staring at each other dumbly (yes, Hermione Granger can do something dumbly) for quite some time, before the boy walked away, breaking the spell between the two of them, connecting them as well as their souls, somehow, as odd as it sounds.

* * *

"More attractive every year, hm?"

"Remind me to never tell you things? Ever?"

"It's my turn to tell part of the story now. What would you like to hear?"

"Hm. Every good love story has the necessary drama. How about the first time you met my parents?"

"You're going to make me relive that?"

"It's a vital part of our story, Draco."

"...Fine."

* * *

"This is the boy who she says she is bringing home? The boy who... Who bullied her the moment she reached Hogwarts?"

As soon as her parents had heard Draco's name, they asked Hermione to leave the room. Her mother had been quiet thus far. She sat on the staircase, listening with tears streaming down her face.

"You hurt Hermione too much. I cannot allow her around you."

"Sir, please, I love your daughter..."

"Someone who loved her wouldn't have made her life miserable, now would they?"

"Mr. Granger..."

"Get out of my house, boy. And leave her alone."

"...very well."

Hermione scrambled up from her listening place, running down the stairs and hugging Draco tight.

"Please, Draco," she whispered softly, tears soaking his shirt. "Please, don't go."

He detached himself from her gently.

"Mione..."

"Draco, take me somewhere we can be alone."

"Mione."

"I'll run away with you! Away from all this!"

"Mione."

"You're everything to me!"

"This isn't forever. This is for now."

* * *

"You had to make me tell the sad heartbreak part?"

"I'll tell this next part."

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

"He's a Death Eater, Mione!"

"He's not, Harry!"

"He is! You can't love a Death Eater!"

"Watch me!"

"We're in a war. You're not going to be able to see him again."

"Harry!"

* * *

"My turn."

"Oh, fine."

* * *

Hermione looked around desperately, searching for one person in the crowd.

Draco ran through people who quickly parted for the 'Death Eater'.

Their eyes locked.

They ran.

Draco crashed his lips down on Hermione's, pulling away gasping.

"Is this real?" Hermione whispered, voice breaking as she backed away from him.

"Marry me, Mione."

"What?"

He got down on one knee, a ring in his hand.

"Draco?"

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

The girl bent down, grasping his face between her hands and kissing him solidly.

* * *

"And now we're here."

"Now we're here."

Draco took her hand, rubbing a finger over the ring.

"It's... It's a Malfoy heirloom."

Hermione cocked her head in surprise.

"Your parents allowed that?"

He grinned.

"Of course not. Now, let's go make some more flashback material, huh?"

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
